Field
Embodiments relate to electrochemical devices and methods of manufacturing electrochemical devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to solid-state electrochemical devices, including batteries, having an intermediate adhesive layer between several electrochemical cells.
Background Information
Solid-state batteries, such as thin-film batteries, are known to provide better form factors, cycle life, power capability, and safety, as compared to conventional battery technologies. Solid-state battery structures and manufacturing methods, however, may be further optimized to improve battery energy density.
Energy density of a solid-state battery compares the energy availability in electrochemical cells, or stacks of electrochemical cells in an electrochemical device, in relation to the device mass or volume. One factor that can affect energy density is a height of a cell stack. More particularly, energy density may be increased by reducing the space taken in a vertical (or height) direction by elements of the cell stack that do not contribute to power production.